The present invention relates to a fastening particularly usable in skis.
The known ski fastenings are constituted by a heel element and by a tip element, both associated with the ski, in order to allow the engagement of the usually standardized ends of a ski boot.
Said heel element and said tip element therefore have adapted and separate adjustment means for the correct engagement, disengagement and securing of the boot.
This solution, however, forces the skier to perform separate operations in order to optimally adjust the heel element and the tip element.
As a partial solution to this disadvantage, an Austrian patent Application No. 2622/81, filed on Jun. 12, 1981, discloses a fastening which comprises a front engagement element and a rear engagement element as well as adjustment means interposed therebetween.
Even this solution, however, has disadvantages: first of all said adjustment means are subjected to considerable stress, which leads to their rapid wear; secondly, said adjustment means, instead of varying the degree of securing of the tip element and of the heel element at the end of the boot, substantially allow to adjust the distance between the heel element and the tip element according to the size of the boot.
Finally, it should be noted that the stiff elements, such as rods, used for connecting the adjustment means with the supports for the heel element and the tip element, stiffen the ski and limit its flexibility.